Field
The present disclosure relates to a location detection device including a capacitive touch panel superposed on a surface of a display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD).
Description of the Related Art
A display device equipped with a touch panel is known in the art. Such display device includes a touch panel provided on an observation side of a display panel. A shield layer provided between the display panel and the touch panel prevents electrical noise (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-68760). In this display device equipped with the touch panel, the shield layer is composed of a transparent conductive film containing a conductive polymer, so that optical properties of the display device are not degraded.
In the above display device equipped with the touch panel disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-68760, a shield layer composed of the transparent conductive film is superposed on a surface of the display device, such that there is a problem in that transparency is reduced. Furthermore, since the shield layer has to be added in addition to the display device and the touch panel, there is a problem in that a manufacturing process or an assembly process becomes complicated and results in an increase in costs.
The present disclosure is provided in view of such problems, and has an object thereof to provide a location detection device that enables a reduction in noise generated by a display device, and also suppression of an increase in cost due to a complicated process, without reducing transparency.